75th hunger games :
by peeta.mellark1
Summary: A awesome quarter quell with Anakin and friends in it. Ahsoka/Anakin. Peeta/Katniss. Cato/Clove and much more. It is great!
1. The train

**Hi everybody, This chapter is more exciting than The reaping. I don't own the Hunger Games.**

_For some reason or another all the tributes were on the same train. _

"Hi I'm from district 7"

"Oh that sissy district? I'm from 2." Said Cato

"Well I'm from 13." Said Ahsoka and Anakin together

"HA. We don't believe you!" exclaimed all the career tributes as they locked the doors."They have not played in the games for over 50 years. HA you can't trick us."

" We're telling the absolute truth and you can't deny it."

"Oh yeah we can." Said Cato and threw a vase at Anakin, and it smashed in his face!

" Did you just throw a vase at me." said Anakin in a suspiciously quiet voice.

"Oh yeah we did, what are you going to do about it?"

"This… Ahsoka! Help me lift this table!"

"Ok this will be easy. HA!"

Anakin and ahoska used the force (they were Jedi's) to lift they table and drop it on top of the careers.

"Woooooo." shouted all the other tributes. "In your face."

"Oh I'm going to kill you first thing in the Games. You and your girlfriend too."

"She's not my girlfriend." Said Anakin, his ears reddening.

"Yeah he's not my boyfriend." said Ahsoka.

"Oi sorry to break up the fight" said Rue, " but there is a compulsory transmission on the T.V, It's Presidant Snow announcing what the quarter qell is about!"

Everyone fell silent except Cato who said "We will finish this later."

Then everyone turned their heads toward the T.V.

"Hello all you people from the districts. I am here to announce what we are doing for this years Quarter Quell!" shouted president Snow. " To show the rebels that the Capitol can do anything to the districts, we will genetically alter every tribute. Each districts tributes will have the same alter as the other tribute from there district and it will be something to do will what their district does!

President snow over and out. PEACE!"


	2. The train PART 2

"OMG this is going to be cool!" screamed Ahsoka and Anakin.

"My beautiful face!" cried Cato. "I'm going to be GENETICALLY ALTERED!"

"It's not that bad Cato." said clove. "We are not going to be that much altered. Are we?"

Then a drunken Haymitch entered the room! "Sup dudes and dudets. How's my little sweetheart?"

Cato and the careers laughed so much. "This guy is your mentor?" asked Marvel in a mocking tone to Katniss and Peeta.

"Yes." they replied sadly.

"Stop mocking them you guys. They did nothing to you. "said Ahsoka. " If you're going to pick on someone it should be us."

"Although, it wouldn't be a wise decision considering who our mentor is!" stated Anakin.

"Oh yeah? And who is your mentor?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi" said Anakin.

"You mean the highly trained Jedi master?" asked Glimmer

"Yep." said Ahsoka

"WOW!"

"Do you want to meet him?" said Anakin and Ahsoka together.

"Oh Yeah!"

Ahsoka ran to find Obi-Wan.

"Are you lying to us?" asked Thresh.

"No way." Said Anakin

_5 mins later_

"Hello, young tributes." Said Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Wow your **real**!"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Bye I have important things to do." And he left.

"Does that settle it?" asked Katniss unexpectedly

And everyone burst out laughing!

"what?"

"oh nothing..."

"Really... What?"

"It was just unexpected that's all."

* * *

"Its not fair." said Ahsoka to Katniss. "You and Peeta have had experience for the Hunger games."

"Well you two are Jedi."

"Good point." Ahsoka said while gazing at Anakin who was talking with Peeta and Marvel.

"Do you like Anakin? As in like like?" asked Katniss.

"No! Well kinda." said Ahsoka sheepishly. "I cant say the same to you though... We all saw you liked Peeta last year!"

"That was a little for the camera. Although a TINY bit was real."

Then a voice shouted out to them. "Hey Ahsoka, Katniss, Come over here."

It was Anakin! He was shouting out to them to join the contest. They (as in all the boys plus Clove and Glimmer) were seeing who could lift the most chairs at one time!

"Im winning!" said Anakin. "Because im AWESOME."

"No your not you puny boy... I AM" shouted Cato at the top of his lungs.

Then the door opened. It was Jonathan, district 4's escort. "Dinner time everybody!"

"Oooo im starving" said Cato

"Yum that smells good" exclaimed Peeta

" Im famished" Stated Anakin.

"Lets go."

* * *

_Katniss's POV_

"This lamb stew is delicious!" I exclaimed. "Mmmm."

We were all sitting at a circular table. I was sitting next to Peeta and Ahsoka.

"OMG so yummy. I love this pizza!" sighed Rue. "I wish we had this in our district."

"What does it have on it Rue?" asked Ahsoka who was sitting next to Rue and me.

"Cheese, ham and pineapple."

"Save me some." a muffled voice from across the table. It was Anakin. He was having a eating competition with thresh, Cato and Marvel, so far Thresh was winning.

"But...But...But i want to win!. said Cato.

"Enough with the competitions boys." said Glimmer.

Then Effie came in "Everyone go to bed now. We have a big day ahead of us."

And with that everyone bustled off to their rooms.


End file.
